1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing an image processing program, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a layout printing in which an image of N page(s) (N is an integer of not less than 1) is allotted to one paper sheet to perform printing, i.e., the so-called N-in-1 printing. Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus in which setting of an N-in-1 printing, such as the number of pages (N) of the images allotted to one paper sheet, can be changed by performing the following operation by a user. That is, the user touches a predetermined range, on a touch panel, positioned in a print preview image displayed on a preview area, slides the user's finger as it is, and lifts the finger off a predetermined area of the preview area on the touch panel. In particular, there is known that, in a case that a 1-in-1 application area, a 2-in-1 application area, and a 4-in-1 application area have been previously set in the preview area, a value of N in the setting of the N-in-1 printing can be changed to a value corresponding to an area including a position, in the above application areas, at which the operation for lifting the finger off the touch panel is performed.
However, in the image forming apparatus as described above, the setting of the N-in-1 printing is changed by using an application area which has been previously set for each candidate for setting to be changed. Thus, the user needs to know in advance whether each of the candidates is allocated to which one of the application areas, which is inconvenient.